


Wall Series

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blanket Permission, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Podfic Welcome, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-07
Updated: 2010-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean show up on the SPN set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wall? What Wall?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He’s so tempted to blame Misha for this._ For a [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) [prompt:](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/153472.html?thread=32547200#t32547200) Supernatural/RPS, Dean/Castiel + Jensen/Misha, Dean & Cas think the other two are demons while Jensen & Misha think the other two are hallucinations.

Jensen stares. He’s so tempted to blame Misha for this. But despite his hipster personality, Jensen doesn’t think Misha actually does drugs. At this point he’s wishing he did, and that he slipped him something, because the only other explanation is that he’s gone crazy.

“Do you see them too?”

“Yeah,” Misha says. He’s far too calm about this for Jensen’s liking.

Across the room Dean yanks at Castiel’s arm. He doesn’t move for a moment, then follows Dean out of the trailer.

Jensen sneaks over to the door, morbidly curious as to what they’re saying.

“Dude, where the hell are we?”

“I am not sure, Dean.”

And, crap, he even sounds like Cas…like Misha when he’s _playing_ Cas.

“And who the hell are they? They’ve gotta be shifters or demons or something.”

Jensen fights down a hysterical laugh. His hallucinated persona thinks he’s a demon.

“We should find out where we are before we–”

“Like hell!”

And Dean bursts back into the trailer, holding a Beretta. Jensen’s used it himself, but it doesn’t look like a prop.

“What are you?”

Jensen looks at Misha, who seems amused by the whole thing. “You want to explain this one?”

Misha grins at him. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Bastard. “You’re Dean Winchester?”

“Yeah, and who are you?”

“And that’s Castiel?”

Dean’s eyes flicker to the…Jesus Christ, to the _angel._ Jensen’s gonna need some serious therapy after this, but he has a feeling if he tells anyone they’ll put him away.

“Yeah, _who are you?_ ”

Misha suddenly steps forward. “You know the Supernatural books?”

Dean’s eyes narrow suspiciously. “Yeah.”

“They’re not just books. It’s a TV show too.”

“Son of a…I’m gonna _kill_ Chuck!”

“That might not be a good idea,” Misha says, and considering the scripts they just got for ep 22 that’s probably true.

“How can you be so calm about this?” Jensen demands, at the same time Dean asks, “So who are you then?”

“Haven’t you ever had a conversation with your character before?” Misha asks.

“Well sure, but not when he’s _standing in front of me._ ”

“I’m Misha,” he says, holding his hand out to Dean. “That’s Jensen.”

“Dean,” he says, shaking his hand cautiously. “But I guess you already know that. You play us?”

“Yep,” Misha grins.

“Dude, no way can you play him,” Dean jerks a thumb at Cas, who’s looking understandably confused at the whole thing.

Misha cuts his eyes at Jensen and smirks, then his face loses all expression. He looks at Dean and, his voice half an octave lower than it was before, says, “I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition.”

Dean’s eyes go wide and he steps back.

“Hey, you’re not gripping anyone but me,” Jensen puts in.

“What, no threesome?” Misha pouts at him and Dean gapes.

“So you…you and him…”

“Oh come _on,_ don’t tell me you’re not.”

“None of your goddamn business!” Dean snarls, which Jensen knows well enough means _yes_.

“Dean. We need to figure out how to get back.”

“Oh come on,” Misha says. “At least let me buy you a beer before you go.”

“Uh, you know alcohol doesn’t affect him, right?” Dean asks, and Misha shrugs.

“I can find something that does.”

And the scary thing is, Jensen’s sure he’s right.  



	2. I Am He As You Are Me As You Are We

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha finds something stronger than alcohol.

They go to Misha’s apartment, rather than a bar. He’d been serious about finding something that would affect Castiel, and apparently Jensen had been wrong about him not doing drugs.

“Where did you get that?” he demands as Misha takes a plastic bag and cigarette papers out of his bedside table and starts rolling a joint.

Misha smirks. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“Dude, you’re _not_ giving pot to an Angel of the Lord!” Dean protests.

“Why not?”

Dean shifts uncomfortably where he’s sitting on a couch next to the window. “He doesn’t react well to it.”

And then Jensen remembers. 5x04. They’d all been drained for days after filming that episode. He can only imagine what it was like to have lived through it as reality.

“Are you going to say yes?” Misha asks.

“No!” Dean says, but Jensen can tell he’s not certain.

“Is Sam?”

“No.”

“Then there’s no harm in giving him the pot.”

“What is ‘pot’?” Cas asks.

Misha grins. “Pot. You know. Dope. Weed. Ganja. Mary Jane–”

Jensen cuts him off before he can list every single slang term for marijuana ever invented. “It’s a drug.”

Cas’ brow furrows. “An illicit substance taken for its mind-altering effects.”

Misha snorts. “You really need to do something about that stick up his ass,” he tells Dean, offering Cas the joint.

Cas waves him away. “I do not wish to…”

“Ah, c’mon!”

“If he doesn’t want to, he doesn’t have to,” Jensen says, and Dean shoots him a grateful look.

Misha shrugs and holds the joint out to him.

“No thanks.”

Misha rolls his eyes. “None of you are any fun.” He takes a hit off the joint himself, then gets a gleam in his eye that Jensen’s all too familiar with.

He gets up and plops down next to Castiel, so the angel is between him and Dean on the couch. “Sure you don’t want any?”

“I don’t wish to smoke–”

“You don’t have to smoke it.”

Jensen blinks a minute before figuring it out. _Oh no_ way! _He’s_ not _gonna…_

He sees that Dean’s figured it out too, and looks about as happy with the idea as he is.

Cas cocks his head at Misha, who grins, takes a drag and leans forward.

He exhales the smoke into Cas’ mouth. Cas splutters and pulls back, his eyes wide, looking at Dean in something close to panic.

Dean gets between Misha and Castiel and puts an arm around his waist, glaring. Jensen rolls his eyes mentally. _Oh yeah, they’re not together at_ all.

Misha pouts, but moves over to the bed, where Jensen’s sitting. He takes a hit and leans over to kiss him. Jensen hesitates, but after a moment he presses his lips to Misha’s, letting him breathe the smoke into his mouth. He hears Dean make a strangled noise.

Jensen figures, fuck it, this situation is bizarre enough to merit bending the rules. He snags the joint from Misha. Misha grins and goes to roll himself another one.

“You sure you don’t want one?” Jensen asks Dean, who’s already looking a little loose from the secondhand smoke in the air.

“No.”

Jensen tosses him a beer instead. Dean opens it and drains half of it in one pull. Jensen tries not to notice how his throat moves when he swallows. He _plays_ the guy. That’s gotta be narcissism, or something.

Cas is still sitting stiffly next to Dean, apparently completely unaffected by the pot-fog. Jensen’s disappointed. He kinda wants to see what Cas is like when he’s stoned.

Misha sends a plume of smoke in Cas’ direction. He only wrinkles his nose, but Dean starts coughing. “Dude, what the hell?” His voice is slightly slurred.

Misha gives him a mocking two-fingered salute.

Dean looks from Cas to Misha, his brow furrowed, then says, “I wanna see you kiss him.” He slaps a hand over his mouth as soon as he says it.

Jensen chokes on his smoke, then looks at Misha, whose eyebrows have shot up.

“You OK with that?”

Jensen throws up his hands. Between the pot and the general bizarreness of the situation he’s pretty much given up. “Go ahead.”

“How about you?” Misha asks Cas.

Cas tilts his head at Dean. “Why would you want me to kiss him?”

Jensen grins. “Yeah, why?” _Explain it to the angel, Dean._

“Shut up,” Dean mutters.

But Cas is still looking at Dean, waiting for an answer, and he finally mumbles, “Ijustthinkitwouldbehot.”

The headtilt gets more extreme. “Watching me kiss him would arouse you?”

Jensen whoops, as Dean turns bright red. “Fuck off,” he tells the world in general.

“So you wanna?” Misha asks Cas, who looks at Dean and twitches his shoulders slightly in an almost-shrug.

“Very well.”

Misha sits back down on the couch, leans in and kisses Cas, licking into his mouth and putting his hand up behind Cas’ neck. Cas lets out a shocked gasp, before fisting his hands in Misha’s T-shirt.

Jensen stares for a minute, since it is pretty hot, then shoots a glance at Dean. His mouth is slightly open and as Jensen watches he licks his lips. Jensen swallows.

Misha pulls away and looks over at Dean, a smirk on his face. “Well, I guess that answers one question.”

“What–” Dean’s voice breaks and he coughs. “What question?”

“Well, he must have learned to kiss like that from _somewhere,_ and since I know that up until recently he didn’t have any, ahem, _personal experience…_ ”

Dean sputters for a moment. “I told you, we’re not together!”

He hadn’t, actually. He’d told them to butt out, which was the same as an admission.

Misha’s lips part in a silent _ah._ “My mistake. I guess he and Sam must have–”

“There is _nothing,_ ” Dean grits out between clenched teeth, “going on between him and Sam!”

Misha gives him a sly smile and Dean buries his face in his hands as Jensen cackles, “Ha! Got you!”

Misha looks back over to Cas, who’s slumped slightly, his eyes glazed. _Guess he isn’t immune to the smoke after all._

“So how about it?” Misha asks Cas, waggling his eyebrows ludicrously, “Wanna compare techniques?”

Jensen groans at the lame pick-up line, not that he guesses Cas would know any better, especially hanging out with Dean all the time.

Cas’ brow furrows. “Fornication is a sin.”

“Oh, so you’ll have sex with him, but not with me? I see how it is.”

Cas shifts uncomfortably. “It is not the same.”

“Why not?” Jensen asks.

Cas shoots a glance at Dean, then mumbles. “It just is not.”

 _Oh, so it’s like that._ “What if he was involved?”

Dean’s eyes pop. Misha shoots him an impressed look.

Cas hesitates, then nods. “That would be…acceptable.”

“Like hell it would be!” Dean sputters.

“Come on, you never wanted to have sex with yourself?”

Dean goes bright red and doesn’t say anything, and Jensen knows he’s got him. “C’mon,” Jensen wheedles. “Two of him,” he gestures at Cas, “and one of you? How can you pass that up?”

“There’s only one of him,” Dean growls. “And there sure as hell is only one of me.”

Jensen holds up his hands. “Fair enough. But you’re really not interested?”

“I…”

Misha rolls his eyes, gets up from his end of the couch, grabs hold of Dean’s jacket and plants one on him. It’s just as hot as when he made out with Cas. Dean stiffens and then kind of melts into Misha.

Misha pulls away after a moment, looking bemused. “Huh.”

“What?” Jensen asks.

“He doesn’t kiss like you.”

“Who’s better?” Dean asks.

“Don’t answer that.”

Misha grins at him. “Aww, poor Jensen, are you feeling unappreciated?”

He kind of is, not that he’d ever admit it. Misha is acting like a kid with a new toy. A stoned kid with a new toy.

Misha gets up and stalks over to him, all feline grace and loose limbs. He pulls him up, leads him back to where Dean and Cas are sitting and plops him down into Dean’s lap.

Jensen yelps, and Dean lets out a startled _oof,_ but then Jensen’s twisting around and looking Dean in the face.

They don’t look exactly alike. This close, Jensen can see tiny differences in eye color, in the pattern of Dean’s freckles. It makes him feel better about this whole thing, somehow.

He’s so busy examining Dean’s features that it takes him a moment to realize he’s essentially straddling Dean’s lap. By the time he does, Dean’s leaned forward and kissed him.

Dean might not kiss like him, but he’s one hell of a good kisser. It makes sense, with all the ass he got in the first few seasons. Or maybe the fact that he’s a good kisser explains all the ass he got. Or is that the same thing? He’s having trouble stringing thoughts together.

Misha gets down behind him and peels his T-shirt off. Cas is sitting there watching them, and Jensen says, “You gonna just sit there or you gonna join in?”

Cas hesitates, but after a moment he moves behind Dean, who scootches forward on the couch, and starts taking his jacket off. It’s bizarre, seeing a guy wearing the clothes he’s worn himself, that are probably sitting in Costume right now.

Cas gets the jacket off as Misha mouths at Jensen’s neck, then he pulls off Dean’s T-shirt. Jensen stares. He’s got the tattoo, but that’s not what catches his attention. On his left shoulder is the handprint, and it’s an actual scar, like a burn, not just makeup.

Jensen runs his hand over the scar and Dean shivers. Cas’ eyes flash dangerously, and he wrenches Jensen’s hand away, then bites down on Dean’s neck.

Jensen rolls his eyes, _Jeez, I get…_ but Dean moans and arches up, and Jensen’s grinding down, as Misha sticks his hands in his jeans pockets and gropes his ass.

Dean’s hands are clenched on his hips, but they gradually move up, stroking over his chest. They’re all wearing too many clothes…

And then suddenly their clothes are gone. Jensen gapes. Cas smirks at him.

 _Right._ Jensen thinks through the haze of lust and drugs fogging his brain. _Angel. Mind-reading…_

Misha chuckles into his skin. “That’s useful.”

Then he pulls away slightly, looking at the three of them speculatively. “So how do we wanna do this?”

Cas still has his hand clamped around Dean’s wrist, and Jensen knows it’s pointless to separate them, but…

“God, I wanna fuck you,” Misha says to Cas, and Jensen very nearly swallows his tongue.

Cas looks at him with an unreadable expression on his face. “No.”

Misha’s face falls, but then he smiles, obviously trying to conceal his disappointment. “OK.”

“But I could fuck you.”

That strikes them all speechless. Jensen shoots a glance at Dean, who’s looking at Cas like he’s grown a second head. _Huh. Guess pot makes angels horny, or bossy or something._

Misha recovers first, grinning hugely. “Hell yeah!”

Jensen looks at Dean, but he doesn’t seem to have a problem letting his boyfriend fuck a lookalike.

Misha goes to a drawer in his desk and takes out condoms and lube. He hands them to Cas, who gets up from the couch and sits down on the bed, tearing open the packet and rolling the condom on. Misha follows him.

Misha’s bed is huge; it takes up most of the floor space. Jensen always asks him if he has orgies in his off-hours and Misha just smiles and looks mysterious. Now, though, it’ll come in handy.

Misha lies down on his back, but Cas rolls him over onto his side, facing them and goes to work. He’s careful about it, almost teasing, and Misha groans and reaches down to stroke himself.

Cas growls, “No,” and the sound goes straight to Jensen’s dick. Misha whines, but moves his hand away.

Cas does something and Jensen sees Misha’s cock jerk. Misha groans and his hips arch forward. He reaches back, grabs hold of Cas’ wrist and squeezes, and Cas finally pulls his fingers out, grabs both of Misha’s wrists and shoves into him.

The sound Misha makes is enough to make Jensen close his eyes, but then he opens them again, burning the image into his brain: Cas, behind Misha, holding his wrists and fucking into him, his eyes fixed on Dean.

Jensen shoots a glance over at Dean, who suddenly seems to remember his presence. He nods at Jensen’s erection and gives him a sly grin. “Need some help with that?”

Before Jensen can answer Dean’s dropped to his knees and sucked him down and Jensen makes a hoarse sound in his throat and closes his eyes again.

He opens them a moment later to see Cas, his eyes fixed on him this time. Misha’s eyes are closed and he’s panting.

Jensen reaches down to comb his fingers through Dean’s hair…now he knows why Misha’s always telling him to grow his hair longer. Dean swirls his tongue around him and sucks and Jensen comes down his throat with a moan.

Dean swallows around him, and Jensen sits there for a moment, panting. Dean winks at him.

Jensen looks across at Misha. He’s making little needy noises. Cas still has hold of his wrists. As Jensen watches he leans down and whispers, “ _Now._ ”

Misha lets out a shuddering gasp and comes, slamming back onto Cas. Cas rides him through it, then fucks into him a few more times, deliberately, before closing his eyes and biting down on Misha’s neck as he comes. Jensen would never have guessed Cas had a thing for biting…although before tonight he wouldn’t have thought about Cas at all, outside shooting.

Cas pulls out of Misha, leaving him boneless on the bed, gets up and walks over to where they’re sitting. He yanks Dean up, seals his lips over Dean’s and his hand over the mark on Dean’s shoulder and Dean moans into his mouth and comes without being touched.

Jensen gapes at Cas. Across the room Misha is doing the same thing.

“Fuck,” Dean pants against Cas’ mouth, and Jensen finds himself echoing him.

“We still need to figure out how to get back,” Cas says, like he hasn’t just participated in an orgy.

“ _Seriously_ –” Jensen starts, but Misha groans and cuts him off.

“I’m tempted to keep you two around.”


End file.
